Hatoful Boyfriend Wiki
Welcome to the Hatoful Boyfriend Wiki The unofficial fan wikia for the dating sim game, Hatoful Boyfriend! As this wikia is still fairly bare, please help out by contributing and making pages. If you decided to become a contributor, please take a look at our rules and policies! While the content may be a little polarizing, this wikia is dedicated to celebrating the games and the wonderful cast therein, and so there will be no place for negativity or trolling. Please respect our site! There will be tons of spoilers in this wikia, so please watch out. Try not to put spoilers on the front page. What is Hatoful Boyfriend? It is a pigeon dating simulator set in a dystopian future. The games combine the complexity of interspecies interactions with high school hijinks and romance galore. The playable character has the opportunity to woo no less than seven different birds: mysterious doctor Shuu, childhood friend Ryouta, eccentric track-star Okosan, quiet bookworm Nageki, snooty rich Sakuya, romantic upperclassman Yuuya, and narcoleptic teacher Kazuaki. In the full game, you can also enjoy a route with tough scooter-girl Azami, and the crazy, artistic love of Anghel. The richness and depth of these characters and their interactions are one of the main draws of the game. Holiday Star The sequel to Hatoful Boyfriend is titled HolidayStar. It features alternate winter clothing for the pigeon gijinkas, and exists along a slightly alternate timeline to the events of the previous game. Several new characters are also introduced: Nishikikouji Tohri - a fabulously dressed Golden Pheasant, as well as Miru Kaku, Ousama and Albert. HolidayStar is available in Japanese and English. The full English version of Holiday Star has been released on dlsite. Additional Info 'Demo version' There's a demo available for this game, and the full version Hurtful Complete (English) can be bought here. Those who can't make up their mind whether to play or think it is not good enough should read Angie Gallant's Let's Play to change their mind for the better. Another well-known LP that has surfaced recently is Cryaotic's. 'Translations into other languages' Recently it seems more translators have contacted Moa to offer their help in translating Hatoful into Spanish, French, German, Swedish and Korean. Moa also mentioned Thai and Indonesian translations of the game on her Twitter. Anyone who wants to join the current projects or translate into a new language can contact Moa. 'Spinoffs' Moa has made Hatoful manga and two mini Hatoful Uno games. There's also the Drama CDs. A book called Absolute Zero, containing comics and information about Anghel's fantasy world, has also been listed for sale at Stella Worth. 'Guidebooks' There's two buyable guidebooks. The first guidebook contains a reference page of each of the birds, a short story for each, a timeline and information on the game's routes, as well as other art used in the game and notes from Moa at the very end. The second guidebook contains HolidayStar info, interviews with the seiyuus of the Hatoful Boyfriend Drama CDs, a map of St. Pigeonations and production notes. Fixing errors that come up while playing When you start to play the game, there might sometimes be errors. Moa has stated that it's because Famous Writer - the engine this game is based on - is not updated anymore so it might not be compatible with new OS like Windows 7. However, there is fixes for these errors that allow people to play the game. *Windows fixes *Mac users can refer to this post for help. More Links English Site - a little information for the English fandom Japanese blog Official Merchandise Shop - where Hatoful mugs, St Pigeonation bags, and a thong with Yuuya's pigeon face on it can be bought Hatoful Twitter (jp) Hatoful Journal (jp) Official Fundrazr - donate to Moa! Hatoful Drama CD dedicated site (jp) Moa's Twitter (jp) - where a lot of Hatoful related facts and stories can be found Moa's Tumblr (en) - where she informs the English fandom of various things Moa's Deviantart Category:Browse